


you and me, dean. we're going to chase hell away together.

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dean dreams of hell, only a bit of both though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it’s dean who lies in bed late into the night, awake. images of hell burn on his eyelids, and sleep eludes him. not wanting to wake castiel, he gingerly moves the other man’s arm from around his waist and slides off the bed quietly, heading into the kitchen to look for the whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, dean. we're going to chase hell away together.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/52866484429/sometimes-its-dean-who-lies-in-bed-late-into-the

sometimes it’s dean who lies in bed late into the night, awake. images of hell burn on his eyelids, and sleep eludes him. not wanting to wake castiel, he gingerly moves the other man’s arm from around his waist and slides off the bed quietly, heading into the kitchen to look for the whiskey. his hand takes hold of a shot glass in the cabinet when he feels an arm wrap around his waist again. he breathes a quiet sigh of relief and puts the glass down, leaning back into castiel’s chest.

“i didn’t want to bother you,” he whispers. castiel slips his other arm around dean’s waist and holds him tightly for a moment before turning him around. he backs him up against the counter and leans up, kissing him gently, but firmly. dean’s breath catches, holding back tears, and castiel wraps him in his embrace again. he hates seeing dean like this, and proceeds to worship him with his mouth, dropping kisses everywhere. his eyelids, his forehead, his chin, his neck, his throat, his bare chest. by the time he reaches dean’s navel, dean’s breathing is strangled for a completely different reason.

castiel smiles and moves back up again, continuing to pepper kisses across dean’s torso until he reaches his mouth again.

“dean,” he breathes against his lips. “you never, ever have to do this alone. never. i’m here, baby. i’m here, okay?”

dean looks at castiel, and castiel meets his gaze steadily. “you have enough on your plate,” dean murmurs. “your brothers and sisters-“

“shhhh.” castiel raises a hand and cups dean’s jaw, stroking a thumb across his cheek. “stop worrying about other people, dean. please. just let me take care of you.” dean closes his eyes and leans into the touch, submitting to castiel’s words. he trembles and reaches out, holding on to castiel’s waist to steady himself.

“it doesn’t stop.” the words tumble out of his lips before he can catch himself. “it never stops, it’s always there. alastair and the rack and the whips and the innocents-” his voice cracks and he opens his eyes, looking up to castiel pleadingly. “cas, it never stops.”

all it takes is one tug, one little pull from the fallen angel, and dean leans in, burying his head in the crook of castiel’s neck. he grabs on as if he thinks that castiel will disappear, and castiel’s newly human heart squeezes and shatters into a million pieces.

“i’m here,” he says softly, fingers carding through dean’s hair. a shudder runs through the man in his arms, and castiel kisses the top of his head. “i’m here. i’m not going anywhere. we’re going to chase hell away together, you and me, dean.”

dean nods and arches slightly into the hand in his hair. castiel’s other hand comes up to rest on the nape of dean’s neck, massaging lightly. his lips rest on dean’s temple, and he murmurs comforting words in between soft kisses.

they stay like that, together, until dean calms and they return to bed. but this time, instead of just an arm, castiel surrounds dean entirely- pulling him in close, one leg slung over dean’s, an arm around his waist, and lips ghosting over his throat.

“i’m here, dean.”

 


End file.
